


I've Got A Blank Space, Baby (And I'll Write Your Name)

by Dash_El, LittleRedRuby



Series: Rich AU [2]
Category: DC Extended Universe, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, if you're looking for pure smut, rich kids au, there is some implied Kara/Lena, there's also some explicitly described sex but it's pretty short and not the point of this, you won't find it here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23825206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dash_El/pseuds/Dash_El, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRuby/pseuds/LittleRedRuby
Summary: Andrea points a finger at Lena. “And don’t give me any bullshit excuses,” she says accusingly. “You’re goddamn better than this.” She storms up to Lena until they’re standing nose to nose. “You’re distracted.”Lena looks into her eyes. She isn’t intimidated by many things, but the fire swirling in Andrea’s blue-green gaze could burn her. Lena swallows slowly.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/Andrea Rojas, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Andrea Rojas
Series: Rich AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715413
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	I've Got A Blank Space, Baby (And I'll Write Your Name)

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Part 2 of Rich AU which takes place the weekend after Part 1. You will need to read the first part to get an idea of what's going on in this one. Fair warning, not every single one shot in this series will be in chronological order. Thank you all again for joining us on this ride.

**I’ve Got A Blank Space, Baby (And I’ll Write Your Name)  
  
**

“Get your ass out of my bed, Luthor.”

Lena can hear Andrea’s voice but refuses to open her eyes. She groans and pulls the sheets over her face.

“Go away, Andrea,” Lena replies indignantly, her voice muffled by layers of fabric. “I have a goddamn hangover.”

“That’s not my fault.” Lena sticks her hand out from under the covers and flips her off. Andrea snickers and sits down on her bed beside Lena. Dragging the sheets down, Andrea reveals Lena’s bare torso to the cool air. Goosebumps pepper her skin and her nipples are hard.  
  
“Happy to see me?” Andrea asks with a smug grin.

“I’m never happy to see you,” Lena replies monotonously.

“Oh, I doubt that.” Andrea smirks and straddles Lena’s hips, taking the girl’s arms and pinning them over her head. She ducks her head and kisses Lena deeply. Andrea tugs at Lena’s bottom lip with her teeth and slips her tongue inside her mouth, eliciting a moan from the other girl. _God,_ Lena thinks. _Damn you, Andrea Rojas._

They kiss for a few moments longer before Andrea pulls away slowly.

“Will you get out of my bed now?” she asks, lifting herself off Lena. She stands up beside the bed and straightens out her clothing. “I need to train.”

At her words, Lena notices that Andrea is dressed in her fencing uniform sans the mask and gloves.

“Ugh,” Lena groans out, “fine.” She sits up in Andrea’s bed and reaches for her phone. The screen reads 06:30. Lena pinches the bridge of her nose in annoyance. “Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Afraid not, darling,” Andrea replies. She walks towards her bedroom door, picking up her gloves and mask from the top of the dresser. Before leaving, Andrea looks over her shoulder to see Lena standing naked and searching the closet for a spare uniform. “Be in the gym in fifteen and not a minute later, Lena.” She walks out the door and closes it behind her, giving Lena her privacy.

Lena quickly finds what she is looking for and proceeds to get dressed. She walks over to the full mirror and notices the marks on her neck.

“Fucking hell,” she says in exasperation. Lena doesn’t have any time to cover up the hickeys Andrea had left last night, and she knows her mother will disapprove if she comes home looking like this. Lena makes a mental note to borrow one of Andrea’s scarves before going back to the Luthor mansion in the afternoon.

The image of Kara Zorel suddenly pops into Lena’s mind. What would she think about this? Would she care? Would she judge her?

Lena shakes her head. She has no idea why she is thinking about Kara when she’s only met the girl once. And why would Kara care if she was sleeping with Andrea?

“Get it together, Luthor,” Lena says to herself. “You don’t owe her an explanation for anything.” She gives herself one last look in the mirror before leaving the room. As she walks towards the gym, towards Andrea, Lena tries to ignore the slight feeling of nausea forming in her stomach.

*******

“Get up!”

Lena is on her back on the gym floor, Andrea looming over her menacingly. They have been sparring for about forty-five minutes, and Lena is exhausted. She rolls her eyes, pushes herself up, and grabs her épée from the ground beside her.

“You don’t have to be such an asshole,” Lena says angrily as she positions herself in a proper stance. “I’m fucking tired.”

Andrea lunges forward and Lena barely has time to block the attack. Andrea is being aggressive, well, _more_ aggressive than she normally is during their training sessions. Lena isn’t stupid. She knows Andrea is better than her. But she also knows when something isn’t right.

“Don’t lie to me,” Andrea says, the tip of her sword pressing into Lena’s shoulder. “There’s something off about you.”

“Me?” Lena scoffs. She lunges forward and manages to hit the Andrea square in the chest. “You’re the one attacking me.”

“It’s part of the goddamn sport, Lena!” Andrea throws her épée on the ground and rips off her mask. “I’m fucking training for the Olympics and Columbia will be expecting the best when I go there in the Fall.”

Lena takes off her mask, letting it fall to the ground, and looks at her friend. Andrea is red faced and her eyes are watering. _What the hell?_

Andrea points a finger at Lena. “And don’t give me any bullshit excuses,” she says accusingly. “You’re goddamn better than this.” She storms up to Lena until they’re standing nose to nose. “You’re distracted.”

Lena looks into her eyes. She isn’t intimidated by many things, but the fire swirling in Andrea’s blue-green gaze could burn her. Lena swallows slowly.

“I—”

“Don’t deny it,” Andrea says, her voice low. “I know you.”

 _She does,_ Lena thinks. _She knows me better than anyone._

“Fine.” Lena relents. “You’re right.” Andrea raises an eyebrow and smirks. She leans forward and kisses Lena on the neck.

“I know, sweetie.” Andrea turns around and walks back to her mask and sword. Lena rolls her eyes, but she can’t help the smile that forms on her lips.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asks quietly. Andrea is adjusting the strap on the back of her mask when she stops at Lena’s question. She takes a deep breath.

“Not really,” Andrea replies. “But I know better than to keep things from you.” She turns back to look at Lena before lowering herself to the ground and taking a seat. “You’re my best friend, after all.”

Lena walks up to her and sits down cross legged in front of Andrea.

“Best friend?” Lena asks playfully. “I thought I was just a good fuck to you.”

“That too.” Both girls chuckle at that.

“Well,” Lena starts, “aren’t you lucky that your best friend, who just happens to be _fantastic_ in bed, is also a good listener?” Lena places her hand on Andrea’s knee comfortingly and looks into Andrea’s eyes. The other girl smiles softly, and her own hand finds its way to Lena’s, their fingers intertwining.

“I know.” Andrea’s forehead is creased, and Lena can tell she’s trying to figure out exactly what to say.

“Look, we don’t have to talk about—” Lena starts but Andrea interrupts her.

“It’s Sam.” Lena’s head cocks to the side curiously. Andrea bites her lip before continuing. “She’s been acting weird since the MET.” At the mention of the gala, Lena’s mind flashes back to Kara, just like it had earlier this morning. Just like it has been during their entire training session in the gym.

“Oh,” Lena says, trying to shake her thoughts away from Kara Zorel, “how so?”

“She isn’t talking to me.” Andrea unlinks their fingers and raises her hand to massage her temple. “All of her text messages are one-word answers and every time I call, it either goes straight to voicemail or she picks up to tell me she’s busy.” Andrea takes a deep breath before continuing. “I know it’s only been a few days, and I’m probably making a big deal, but…”

“But that doesn’t sound like Sam,” Lena replies.

“Exactly,” Andrea says with a tinge of annoyance. “Like I said, she’s being weird.” Lena’s forehead creases and her eyes close as she tries to think of a reason why their friend would be so distant.

“Did anything out of the ordinary happen on Monday?” Lena asks.

“Other than the Zorel girl joining us on the roof, it’s the same old shit that always happens at the MET.” Lena must have involuntarily reacted to hearing Kara’s last name because when she opens her eyes to look at Andrea, her friend has a devious grin on her face.

“Did I hit a nerve?”

“Wh—what?” Lena stutters out. “What are you talking about?”

“Oh god, Lena,” Andrea says with a laugh. “Is Zorel the reason why you’re so distracted today? Christ, you are so predictable.” Andrea stands up and holds out her hand. Lena grabs it and lifts herself up.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lena says defensively.

“Sure, Lena.” Andrea starts to head towards the door of the gym.

“Are we done with this conversation?” Lena asks, hoping that she doesn’t have to continue to talk about Kara.

“Not even close, Luthor,” Andrea replies, “but I feel disgusting and I need a shower.” Before she reaches the door, she stops and looks over her shoulder. “And more importantly,” Andrea adds with a playful tone, “I need to think of ways to make fun of you and your crush on Zorel.”

“I don’t have a crush—”

“Are you going to join me or what?” Andrea asks seductively.

Lena rolls her eyes and nods. She knows she won’t hear the end of this any time soon but, for now, she’ll let Andrea have her fun.

*******

“Please, Andrea,” Lena groans out. “I need you.”

Lena’s hands are tangled in Andrea’s wet hair as she holds the other girl in place. Andrea is on her knees in the shower, one of Lena’s legs draped over her shoulder, her tongue doing wonders. Lena’s grip tightens when Andrea’s lips circle around her clit and two fingers slide into her aching cunt.

“God,” Lena breathes out at the delicious stretch of Andrea’s fingers. “Fuck me.”

Andrea gets off her knees, slowly moving her fingers in and out. As she stands up, Andrea drags her tongue up from between Lena’s breasts to the column of her throat. She peppers kisses along Lena’s neck, quickening the pace of her fingers.

“I am, darling,” Andrea says against her skin, curling her fingers and pushing them in deeper. Lena gasps, trying to catch her breath. The water beats down on her, feeling cool against her burning skin. S _he’s so fucking close._ Andrea can feel Lena’s walls starting to tighten.

Biting down on Lena’s shoulder, Andrea slides a third finger into the other girl’s wet heat. Lena throws her head back at the pleasure of being filled like this. Her arms come up around Andrea and she digs her nails into her back, breaking the skin. Andrea moans at the sting and presses her thumb against Lena’s clit.

“Come on, baby.”

Lena sees stars, nearly screaming Andrea’s name as the orgasm sweeps through her. Andrea keeps her fingers still until Lena comes down from the high.

“I love it when you come for me.” Andrea slides her fingers out and raises them to Lena’s lips. Lena slips them into her mouth and cleans them off, moaning at the taste. Andrea smacks Lena playfully across the cheek once she’s done.

“You’re ridiculous, by the way,” Andrea says, craning her neck over her shoulder to look at the nail marks on her back. “I can’t believe you. You fucking drew blood, bitch.”

“Payback for last night,” Lena retorts, motioning to the hickeys along her neck.

“You love it when I mark you,” Andrea says with a smirk.

“I really don’t,” Lena replies, flicking her fingers against Andrea’s shoulder. “Please make sure I don’t leave here without one of your scarves. My mother will murder me if she sees all of these.”

Andrea laughs at Lena’s request.

“I’m sure your mother knows you have sex, Lena,” Andrea says while reaching for a bottle of shampoo. Lena rolls her eyes.

“Not with you,” Lena counters back.

“Oh, right,” Andrea responds in a sing-song voice, squeezing a dollop of shampoo into her hand. “I’m your dirty little secret.”

“No,” Lena says, grabbing the bottle from Andrea, “you’re my best friend. And we happen to have sex on occasion. Without anyone knowing.”

“You’re an idiot.” Andrea leans forward and gives Lena a quick peck on the lips. “But I guess you’re _my_ idiot.” She nudges Lena with her shoulder and pushes her from under the stream of water. “Now, can we stop this lovefest? I need to shower.” Andrea starts to lather the shampoo into her hair and Lena shakes her head in disbelief.

“Whatever you want, Andrea,” Lena says with a chuckle. “Whatever you want.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there it is! My first contribution to this collaboration. I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions, feel free to leave them in the comments.


End file.
